A turret type punching press for processing metal sheets may have an O-shaped machine frame. A coordinate guide for the metal sheets to be processed and a tool turret acting as a tool magazine's magazine unit which is close to the station are accommodated in the inner space of the frame. The tool turret can be rotated about a vertical axis and is provided along the periphery thereof with multiple storage locations for punching tools. Owing to a positioning movement of the tool turret about the vertical rotation axis, the punching tool required for the workpiece processing operation to be carried out is positioned on a processing station of the turret punching press. The storage locations of the tool turret are supplied by a tool transfer device with the punching tools for the imminent workpiece processing operation. Punching tools which are no longer required are removed from the tool turret by the tool transfer device, and punching tools which are required are transferred to the tool turret by the tool transfer device. In this instance, the tool transfer device in addition to the tool turret travels to a magazine unit of the tool magazine of the turret type punching press, which magazine unit is remote from the station with spacing from the turret. The magazine unit which is remote from the station is located in a frame chamber which is open in the direction towards a longitudinal side of the machine frame of the turret punching press. The storage capacity of the magazine unit remote from the station is greatly limited owing to spatial conditions. Owing to the small number of storage locations available in the magazine unit remote from the station, the magazine unit remote from the station often has to be retrofitted or refitted so that the tool turret which is close to the station can be provided with the required punching tools from the magazine unit remote from the station.
In some instances, a magazine unit which is remote from the station is arranged in the close vicinity of a punching machine having a mono punching head and having a linear magazine which is provided as a magazine unit close to the station on a transverse rail of a coordinate guide. The magazine unit is remote from the station and has a disc-like tool carrier, which is orientated in a horizontal manner and which can be positioned about a vertical rotation axis. At the upper side thereof, the disc-like tool carrier has storage locations for punching tools, which are arranged in several concentric rows about the rotation axis. A pivot arm of a tool transfer device has permanent access to the tool storage locations of the disc-like tool carrier and transfers the relevant punching tools between the linear magazine of the punching machine close to the station and the disc-like tool carrier of the magazine unit which is remote from the station. In particular owing to the disc-like tool carrier, the magazine unit which is remote from the station requires a relatively large installation surface-area.